


Jumping Isn’t Made For Everyone

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oh god, Smut, basically josh has a big you know, can I even write smut, hell is a place on earth I’m soft I swear, its 4am and a demon has taken over, this is actually kind of pathetic, this is probably a sign I shouldn’t be writing it, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drunk game of truth or dare can lead to other situations.





	Jumping Isn’t Made For Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> it’s obvious that I’ve never sucked a dick before so

Just another monthly game of truth of dare between the thirteen boys was happening once again, and by truth or dare we just mean Soonyoung and Seokmin chasing each other other around while their drunken laughter fills up the room. Usually these nights would be enjoyable and a time to relax after all of the hard work that has to be done.

Though, somewhere in the circle sat Joshua and he was not enjoying himself. 

The gray hoodie hung on him lazily as his messy fringe was peeking out from under his hood. He was getting sick of the way the alcohol burned down his throat but he kept drinking it anyway. 

It had been been a hard week to say the least. The choreography that goes with their new title track was  _hell_. Well it was to him, for a few reasons. Anyway Joshua wasn’t the best keeping up with things that required so much energy, call him lazy of you want. 

“ _Seokmin, I love youuuuuu,”_ Soonyoung slurred the confession to the younger for maybe the fifteenth time tonight as the other giggled. 

“We haven’t even played the game yet and you two are already drunk!” Seungcheol shook his head at them before gathering everyone, telling them they were starting the game. 

Joshua felt someone come underneath his arm as he looked to see Chan smiling up at him. He probably wasn’t drunk, Josh recalled the younger saying it tasted like chemicals; he wasn’t wrong though. 

The older reached his hand down to pinch Chan’s nipple just to mess around with youngest of the group for a little while. 

“Ah! Joshua!” Chan’s boyish laughter filled the room as his hand rested on Joshua’s thigh. He looked at the younger boy with a closed mouth smile before taking another swing of his drink. Seeing him happy made the older feel a little better, not really. 

Chan didn’t know it but a glare was sent directly at him from across the room. From Jeonghan in particular. Maybe it was because he was a little tipsy, but all he knew is that he didn’t want him touching Joshua like that. 

“Alright let’s start.” Mingyu laid his empty bottle in the middle of the circle before the first person spun. 

A charade of “embarrassing” kisses and sudden confessions went on for about an hour and Joshua had finished his drink. He was feeling a little tipsy and he only had one drink (he’s kind of light weight but he’ll never admit that).

”Josh! Truth or Dare?” Seungkwan questioned him with a bright smile. 

“Uh, Dare.” Maybe something fun would take his mind off of the stress that was consuming him. Seungkwan looked around the room in deep thought until his eyes landed on a certain pretty boy. 

“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Jeonghan!” The boys let out some whoops and hollers as Joshua made eye contact with the older across the room. Jeonghan was already on his way towards the closet and Joshua let out a sigh. 

He wasn’t sure sitting in a closet for probably sometime longer than 7 minutes was fun but Jeonghan was good company at least. He pushed himself up off of the floor and headed towards the closet, earning a slap on the ass from Seungcheol right before he made it in. 

Jeonghan gave him one of those pretty smiles he usually displays as the two of them sat on the ground. They had a close friendship, being the same age and everything. 

The older of the two noticed that Joshua looked in distress, making him fill with worry. 

“Joshua? Are you alright?” He asked, scooting closed to him. Jeonghan has never seen him like this before; in fact he’s been like this for a few days. Joshua shook his head. 

“You know you can tell me anything don’t be like this. What’s up?” 

Joshua suddenly felt a wave of embarrassment come over him as avoided eye contact. Maybe he should just tell him, Jeonghan actually wasn’t the type to judge. 

“God, this is random but I’m having trouble with the title track choreography.” 

“Is that all? I can help you whenever.” 

Joshua felt his head spin. “No! You can’t help me. Nothing will work! There’s just too much jumping and moving and it’s uncomfortable for my dick to just be-“ He cut himself off, noticing how much he’s rambled. 

Jeonghan’s facial expression changed into a confused and slightly shocked one. 

“Woah, what’s wrong with your dick?”

Joshua didn’t even know what came over him. Jeonghan would probably just go tell the other boys about his problem.

”Nothing! It’s just, a little oversized..” He felt his face heat up. In fact, his sweatpants were clinging to his thighs; his package practically straining against the cloth. 

Jeonghan looked downwards and noticed too. 

“And I can’t ever take care of it the right way either.” Jeonghan watches him angrily push the hood off his head, his messy brown hair now visible. The thought of Joshua touching himself and suffering fills his mind. 

“Let me help you.” The older says as he puts a hand on Joshua’s thigh. To be honest, he wasn’t thinking. He was drunk and Joshua looked especially good. 

Joshua felt himself getting nervous. 

Jeonghan’s hand travels up further and moves his mouth to be right beside Joshua’s ear. 

“ _I’ll take care of it the right way.”_

And then their lips meet. The kiss tastes like alcohol and it’s disgusting but then again they’re to drunk to care. Joshua feels Jeonghan’s tounge swipe his bottom lip and he opens his mouth eagerly.

Jeonghan breaks the kiss and moves back to slide down the other’s pants.

“These look like they’re a little too tight,” The statement makes Joshua laugh as he leans his head against the wall. He then proceeds to pull down his underwear as well, his shaft slapping up against his covered stomach. 

Jeonghan shakes his head twice, “Your dick is huge! What the fuck!” Joshua looks at him being mesmerized and feels his entire body heat up. He almost comes right then and there when Jeonghan takes it in his hand. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Jeonghan looks up with a cute smile that doesn’t seem to match the situation, “Does that feel good?” He slowly moves up and down, struggling to the get the full girth in his control. Although the look on Joshua’s face is priceless so it must be working. 

But he felt like he wasn’t doing him justice. 

“Fuck it. Can I give you head? Say yes, please say yes.” He was always better with his mouth anyway. Joshua nods quickly before Jeonghan eagerly bends down before him. 

The older shoots him a sly smirk before his tounge sticks out and swirls around the tip teasingly as he looks up at the younger through his eyelashes. He looks completely vulnerable under his control and he can’t help but love it.

He takes the rest into his mouth and  Joshua murmurs curses under his breath.

The blond haired man bobs his his head up and down, even going until he feels the dick hit the back of his throat. As he takes what he can’t fit into his hands. 

Joshua’s soft moans are like music to his ears as he feels the boy tangle his fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. 

“Fuck, you’re so good- I’m getting close- sorry this was quick,” Joshua says, breathless. He can’t believe that this just happened; his first blow job and it came from Jeonghan out of all people.

Jeonghan pulls his mouth off of his dick with an ironic popping noise and smiles. “It’s okay as long as I can help you out.” 

He continues to pump Joshua until he reaches his release and finishes. (Joshua insisted that he would just do it on himself, ignoring Jeonghan’s request to finish in his mouth. He’s not freaky like that).

“You’re amazing. No matter if your not jumping as high or moving as fast as the others. It doesn’t matter.”  Joshua feels himself blush again as he hears the words. The two share a kiss before situating themselves and exiting the closet. 

“You just sucked my dick and now you’re turning sappy!” He laughed.

Of course the other boys are scattered across the room doing random things. Jeonghan leans over to whisper in Joshua’s ear, “Next time are you dtf?” 

“Considering that you just said dtf out loud, no.” He teases as the two laugh together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
